ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Play-Date (Avengers Unleashed)/Transcript
'Prologue' : (At the meeting room of Avengers Mansion, Ms. Marvel is challenging Iceman to an online video game called "Avengers Fighters 2". She selected Captain Marvel as Iceman selects Spider-Man) : Ms. Marvel: (speaking through her headset) You ready for this, Iceman? : Iceman: (through the headset) Bring it on, Double M! : (Ms. Marvel uses her controller to make Captain Marvel throw several punches at Spider-Man. Wasp enters the room and checks the game's cover) : Wasp: Weird. Comic Con never informed anything about this game. : Ms. Marvel: (notices her) Hey, Wasp. What's up? : Wasp: Just wondering around to see how things are going. (notices the "Avengers Fighters 2" match) I see you're playing a new game. : Ms. Marvel: Yep. Me and Iceman. We're playing online. (holographic image of Iceman appears greeting Wasp) : Wasp: Sounds pretty good. Although, honestly. It's a little odd a game being released without being announced. (sees the cover furtherly) More oddly... where are the company logos? There are usually company... (The alarm goes off) ...logos? : Ms. Marvel: Is that an attack on the mansion? : Wasp: Only one way to find out. (she flies outside) : Ms. Marvel: (addressing to Iceman) Iceman? I'm gonna be a little late. : Iceman: (on the hologram) It's okay. I know. Same's happening here. Be right back. : (they end transmission as Ms. Marvel and Wasp find the Avengers, Mockingbird and Wolverine battling robots) : Wasp: What's going on? : Ms. Marvel: Yeah, why are robots attacking us? : (A robot appears behind Ms. Marvel as she turns around) : Ms. Marvel: (makes her hand bigger) Embiggen! : (Ms. Marvel smashes the robot) : Mockingbird: (using her staff against five robots) When I came here to train with you and Cap, I was certainly not expecting this. : Hawkeye: Just to be sure, we did not plan this. Anyone knows where those came from? : Wolverine: (slices a robot's head and smells something) That smell... I know that smell... (realizes and growls angrily) Motherless punk! (he attacks the robots in bigger rage. Slicing every last one. He sees a startled Ms. Marvel and calms down) Sorry. Just... lost temper. : Captain America: You okay, Logan? : Iron Man: You're familiar with whoever sent those here? : Wolverine: Yeah. And last time the X-Men and I fought him.... (growls over the thought) Just made me think of making him wish he never saw us again! : (One of the robots stands up) : Ms. Marvel: Huh, guys? (points at one of the robots) One of them is still active! : (The robot shoots a beam which teleports the Avengers into an unknown location) : Robot: Game on. 'Act One' : (Scene shifts to the heroes (all having small electronic devices inserted on them) waking up to find themselves in an unknown dimension) : Captain America: (grunts) Where are we? : Iron Man: I don't think we're in New York City anymore. : (Ms. Marvel tries to move, but no avail) : Ms. Marvel: Why do my limbs feel so... stiff? (struggling) I think we have another problem. : (The other Avengers, Wolverine and Mockingbird try to move as well, but they are unable to move their limbs) : Hawkeye: What the heck? : Mockingbird: I can't move! : Wasp: None of us can move. : Black Widow: Looks like we've been given accessories. : Wolverine: (annoying) That's just great. : Iron Man: F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Can you scan these devices? : F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Scanning. (she scans the devices) : Iron Man: Anything yet? : F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Forgive me, boss. The devices in the armor are interfering with my systems. : Wolverine: I recognize this tech, it belongs to... : Arcade: (offscreen) That's right Wolverine. (his face appears in holographic form) So glad you didn't forget about me like Colonel Stryker did. : Wolverine: (growls) ''Arcade! : '''Wasp': Okay. Who's this guy? : Wolverine: That's Arcade. He's a science punk that Stryker hired against Mutants. Using his high-tech toys to make us play his silly games. : (meanwhile, Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Captain Marvel and Iceman head into Avengers Mansion) : Captain Marvel: (sees the wreckage) That's not good. Guys? Jen? Kamala? : Phoenix Princess: (sees one of the destroyed robots) Still the same robots that attacked other headquarters... (finds the cover of "Avengers Fighters 2") And again this game wherever these robots are. : Spider-Man: Jocasta? What are we looking at? : Jocasta: (scans the robots) I'm detecting Infinity Stone-powered radiation on the robots' batteries, Peter. Radiations of Space and Reality. : Iceman: So... those robots took the Avengers to another dimension? : Spider-Man: Not one of those from the Multiverse, but maybe from our dimension's computers. Which means... (they both realize) : Both: ...Arcade! : (scene shifts back to Arcade's dimension) : Ms. Marvel: (struggling to move) Why did you capture us? : Arcade: Why exactly what Wolverine here just said, my dear... (laughs as devices take control of Captain America and Iron Man) ...to be part of game. : Wasp: Oh, no! Act Two : Arcade: First, Captain America and Iron Man will go against each other, then, it's Wolverine and Hawkeye, then, it's Ms. Marvel and Black Widow, and lastly, Wasp and Mockingbird. : (while Captain America and Iron Man are positioned to fight as the others sit down in chairs, Ms. Marvel is shown standing still while her body ignites small energy veins) : Ms. Marvel: You won't get away with this Arcade! : Arcade: Oh, but I already have. : Captain America: (struggling) We... have to fight back, Tony! He can't control us for too long! : Iron Man: (struggling) I'm... trying! : Arcade: ROUND ONEEEE.... FIGHT! : (Captain America and Iron Man start fighting) : Hawkeye: They're gonna end up killing each other! We gotta escape! : Wolverine: Escape ain't an option right now, archer. : Black Widow: Wolverine's right. The only way to stop this is if we disable Arcade's control on us. Jan. Scott. Can you shrink down to destroy the control panel? : Wasp: Sorry, Nat. These devices are neutralizing the Pym Particles in my body. I can't shrink! : Ant-Man: Those things are jamming my suit. I can't get out either. : Mockingbird: Well, we can't just sit here and watch. I can't even lift a finger. : Ms. Marvel: (thinking of an idea and smirks) I can come up with something. (concentrating) Almost... there... (the device inserted on her begins to slowly power down as Arcade, unaware of what she is doing, only concentrates in watching the fight) : Arcade: (Captain America's Health Bar is lower) Oh. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Looks like the First Avenger about to be the first to fall! So, Mr. Stark? Will you do the privilege to...? (suddenly, he notices a malfunction in his panels) Huh? (the malfunction gets to Captain America and Iron Man, who eventually stop fighting) What's going on?! What's...?! (devices on Ms. Marvel begin to shake and get full of glitches) (startled) O! M! G! : Ms. Marvel: (shouting out) EMBIGGEN!!!! (the devices on her body are blown to pieces, causing a massive shockwave of glitchy landscape which short-circuits and disables the devices on other heroes, freeing them; scene enters slow motion state as Ms. Marvel's cry is echoed) : Wasp: Nice save, Ms. Marvel! : Ms. Marvel: I learned that from Doc Richards. : Mockingbird: (holds her metal staff) I can control my body again. : Wolverine: (pops out his claws) Finally. : Arcade: But how? There's no way you could disable those devices! : Iron Man: If I heard it right, your tech worked better on both humans and Mutants. But obviously, you didn't say the same about Inhumans. : Captain America: Especially the one you just brought here with us. : Arcade: (reacts frustrated, but sees a still functional panel) (to himself) Okay, change of plans... and rules. (presses a button) Clearly, you won't be willingly fight each other. Even with my tech on your brians. So, how about my pets for an exchange? (holographic monsters appear) : Wolverine: Bring it on, punk! : Hulk: Time of SMASH! : (the heroes fight the monsters. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Captain Marvel and Iceman have reached Arcade's hideout) : Spider-Man: Well, it must be it. Now, all we need to do is... (his armor's sensors scan something else) Now, what? : Jocasta: I'm detecting unstable molecules coming from the core of the base's mother computer. They seem to be self-sustaining. : Phoenix Princess: (she reads Arcade's mind) And Arcade doesn't even know that. He's only worried about ending the others. : Captain Marvel: It'll be bad for him if whatever comes out of that computer will come after everything. Even Arcade himself. : Iceman: (to Spider-Man) Your A.I. girl can hack the core to get the others out. Right? : Spider-Man: She can. But I need to reach the mother computer before... (his Spider-Senses tingle) Huh oh. : Captain Marvel: Spider-Senses? : Spider-Man: On the right place, at the wrong time. (they see Space-Reality Stone portals opening and witness hordes of monsters coming from Arcade's game) : Captain Marvel: Oh, crud. 'Act Three' : (The videogame monsters begin to wreak havoc around Arcade's lair and New York) : Spider-Man: (passes the chip containing Jocasta to Phoenix Princess) Get Jocasta to the computer, MJ. We got this. : Phoenix Princess: Consider it done, Tiger. (flies towards Arcade's lair and breaks through the front wall) : Arcade: (hears the rumble) Grr! Those neighbors! (walks towards the door) Can they not see I'm trying to play my new game here?! (he gets close to the door and opens it, only to face Phoenix Princess in his way) (panicking) P-P-Phoenix Princess?!? H-How'd you get...?! : Phoenix Princess: Out of my way! (punches him with her wing, knocking him away. She then connects Jocasta to the mother computer) Alright, Jocasta. Do what you gotta do. : (Jocasta analyzes the computer. Meanwhile, the Avengers in the digital realm are still fighting Arcade's spawns) : F.R.I.D.A.Y.: (in Iron Man's armor) Boss? Arcade's computer has been hacked by Jocasta. She's having the Avengers outside online. : Phoenix Princess: (radio voice) Tony? Are you there? : Iron Man: Yeah. Good to hear your voice again, MJ. : Phoenix Princess: Arcade's monsters are causing havoc around New York. Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and Iceman are dealing with the problem. Jocasta is going to set you guys free. : Iron Man: Got it. Friday? : F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Copy that. (powers up the remaining devices on Iron Man and the rest of the heroes) : Iron Man: Okay, everyone. We're busting out of this place. : Jocasta and F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Initiating cybernetic transition. In three... two... one... (the heroes are successfully transferred back to their real world) Transition successful. : Ant-Man: About time. : Ms. Marvel: Hello, New York! We're back! : Captain Marvel: (addresses to the freed heroes as Ms. Marvel hugs her) So glad to know you guys made it out of that place alive. I'd hate to figure out what'd happen if you'd had a Game Over. : Captain America: I can barely imagine. (noticing the monsters still at large) But it's going to be Game Over for this city unless we stop those things. : Iron Man: Avengers Assemble! : (The Avengers, Wolverine and Mockingbird go fight against the monsters) : Spider-Man: We still need to destroy the core. It's the only way. : Captain Marvel: Leave it to me. : Hulk: Same. : (The two go after the core. On the middle of the chaos, Arcade recovers and runs to one of his robots) : Arcade: My game can't end this way. Not now! (enters the robot suit) Prepare yourselves, Avengers! For Boss Battle! : (meanwhile, Hulk and Captain Marvel reach the core) : Captain Marvel: Ready to get angry? : Hulk: I'm always angry. : (Hulk lifts the core and flings it into the air and Captain Marvel carries it out of Earth and decimates it with her Stellar blasts. The monsters are deleted one by one) : Captain Marvel: (arrives back on Earth) Done and done. (she and Hulk fist bump) : Iceman: Well... looks like this game is over. : Arcade: (offscreen) Oh, no! It's not! (arrives in his robot suit) You still didn't come at boss level! Which starts now. (close up reveals the robot is twice bigger than Hulk) : Ms. Marvel: Leave this to me. (she approaches Arcade's robot, ready to fight) : Arcade: I was just thinking about starting with you, Ms. Marvel. You cheated in my tournament. And glitched my game! For what, you'll be the first one to perish. (tries to punch Ms. Marvel, but she blocks with her enlarged hand intercepting the fist. He tries again, but is still intercepted) : Ms. Marvel: You know. You should probably have learned a few lessons or more about a big fight like the Avengers taught me. One of them is... (she turns into a giantess inches bigger than Arcade's robot) ...know your opponent first! (she headbutts the robot. Arcade tries to fight back, but Ms. Marvel still beats the robot down and tears it apart as the Avengers cheer) : Arcade: (getting out of his destroyed robot) No fair! CURSE YOU AVENGERS!!!! (Wolverine faces him angrily) (panicking) W-Wolverine! Huh... (slightly chuckles nervously) No hard feelings, right? (Wolverine snarls ferociously and Arcade starts shaking in fear and weeping in dispair) P-please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! : Hawkeye: So? What do we do to him? : (Wolverine simply smirks. Scene shifts to the heroes in the Avengers Mansion repairing the damage done by the robots) : Scott Lang: (being hugged by his daughter Cassie) Whoa. Heh. Easy, baby. I'm okay. : Cassie Lang: Are the bad robots gone, Daddy? : Scott Lang: As good as gone, sweetheart. Don't you worry. (Spider-Man comes in) So, how was it? : Peter Parker: Just fine. Arcade's back in the Vault. And the power cores he used on his robots are now S.H.I.E.L.D. property. : Mockingbird: What about Arcade? Iceman said he'd take longer to try to escape if he had a game to play in his cell. : Peter Parker: Yeah. About that... I did choose one he should play. Which... is the same Kamala and I enjoy playing in our off time. : (Later at the Vault, Captain America and Wolverine watch Arcade playing "Would you rather" in his cell) : Jocasta: Would you rather fight a Rocket Raccoon-sized Wolverine or a Wolverine-sized Rocket Raccoon? (holographic images of a pack of Wolverines in Rocket Raccoon's size and Rocket Raccoon on human size appear. Rocket draws his guns and the Wolverines show off their claws) : Arcade: (frightened and wielding nothing but a baseball bat) Can I pick another game to play?! This one's too scary! : Capain America: Sorry, Arcade. But we only got this one for you. You're on your own. (Arcade is shaking in panic as he faces the holograms walking towards him. He is heard screaming) (to Wolverine) Quite satisfying for you. Isn't it? : Wolverine: And I could watch this all day. : (Episode ends) Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts